leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:User blog policy
On , user blog posts have a huge variety of purposes, including news, announcements, community discussion, and discussion of League of Legends-related concepts. However, does have a number of policies that apply to this feature. Usage of feature * No irrelevant blog posts: Blog posts must be related to League of Legends or the . In particular, blog posts introducing yourself as a new user are not permitted. (In any case, you can do this in your first "substantial" blog post later on, if you are so inclined.) Blog posts that do not appear to be relevant should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal at the same place. * No insubstantial blog posts: Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). Blog posts that do not appear to be substantial enough should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is insubstantial, you should appeal at the same place. * No proposal blog posts: The League of Legends Wiki discussion board is intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements, and should be used for all proposals. Creating a blog post for these purposes is confusing and breaks the continuity of site-related discussion history. * Avoid shadow pages: Redrafting of articles on the should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox. However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. * Avoid posts about vandalism: Trying to inform the about the current levels of vandalism or "imminent danger" of vandalism is unhelpful. Vandalism is done because of the reaction to it, and thus dramatization only further encourages it. Vandalism should be reported here. Images and video * No fair use League of Legends images unless already used elsewhere: Fair use images of League of Legends, that is, any screenshots and images whose copyrights belong to Riot, can only be used on blog posts if the image is already in use elsewhere on the wiki. In short, this means that users should not upload League of Legends screenshots specifically for their blog posts. * No more than two "hotlinked" images: "Hotlinking" may only be done from secure, dedicated image hosting websites such as Photobucket. ("Hotlinking" refers to showing an image on a page by pasting a direct link to it on this site.) * Avoid excessive multimedia: Blog posts are intended to be an outlet for writing, and not as a means to make a multimedia presentation. As a general guide, there should be only one image per paragraph of writing. If the subject of the blog post is in fact the multimedia, then the user should endeavor to provide sufficient text to help us understand the relevance and importance of the multimedia. If your blog post contains excessive multimedia, all images and video will be removed from the blog post, even if the two limits on images and videos described above have not been exceeded. Categories * No adding of categories unless the category is marked otherwise: When creating blog posts, users generally should not add any categories to their blog post. (Category:Blog posts is added by default.) The exception is for categories that are specifically state they are to be used for blog posts. * For any custom champion ideas add Category:Custom champions and remove Category:Blog posts. Standard of writing All user blog posts should adhere to intelligent standards of English (essentially, standards that should be expected of a mature young adult). Full sentences must be utilized. Users should always use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling, and appropriate writing conventions such as the proper use of paragraphs. The titles of blog posts must use correctly spelled words, without abbreviations or internet slang (especially smileys), and should never use all-caps. Avoid copy-pasting material from MS Word that includes unnecessary text styling. Use standard wiki formatting instead. Inappropriate content In the circumstances of a blog post containing or referring to material that some believe to be inappropriate, the following process should take place, depending on the nature of the blog. * The blog contains images and/or other media that is determined to be explicit or inappropriate: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user is warned. * The blog describes or focuses on detailed imagery of explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user is warned. * The blog alludes to explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: If there is no detailed descriptions or images, and the allusions are minor, no action is taken. See also * Policy main page